When The Monkey Reaches The Moon
by StarrFirre
Summary: Soul Society is recovering from Aizen's betrayal, and in the midst, Byakuya and Renji have a lot to deal with, and Byakuya's family getting involved couldn't possibly help... Could it? ByaRen, Yaoi, M for Lemons. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Part 1 Chap 1: Unfinished Sentances

So, this is the new ByaRen I mentioned on LJ that I was thinking about. **Rated M for lemons to come. This is a yaoi, so if you do not like yaoi, I would advise you didn't read.** I will accept constructive criticism and even a bit of flaming as long as you _have a point to back it up_.

Off the serious note, please enjoy and review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, for if I did it would be a lot dirtier. I just like to mess with its characters.

**Summary: **_**Soul Society is recovering after the devastating betrayal of three of their Taichou's. In the middle of it, Byakuya has to deal with his recent revelations of his real feelings for Renji, while Renji struggles to confess his own for his Taichou.  
Chapter One of Part One. This Fic will be seperated into three Parts of four chapters each.  
Chapter Two will come tomorrow.**_

* * *

"You must be wondering why I am still alive."

Renji looked up from his shoes and sighed. He sat at his Taichou's bedside, both elbows resting on his knees, his hands dangling in between.

"No way." He replied. "If you were to die, who would I have to surpass?"

Byakuya said nothing. He sat up, straight and dignified still, despite his injuries and despite the fact that he was sitting in a bed at the 4th Division. The silence stretched on, and Renji had to speak. He had to say it, had to tell Byakuya eventually, and now seemed like a pretty good time. He had a lot to apologise for after all.

"Taichou... I-"

"RENJI!!"

Renji jumped at the sudden noise. Ichigo was suddenly hanging in the window right beside Byakuya, and Renji could have killed him there and then for the damn near horrified expression on Byakuya's face. He jumped up and ran across the room to confront the bastard.

"Shut up!!" He shouted nearly as loud. "What do you want?! I was about to say something nice..." He trailed off."

"Oh.. Oh, sorry..." Ichigo conceded, quiet at last. "Do you know where Rukia is?"

"Huh?" Rukia was missing? Renji suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. "Why, did something happen to her?"

"Ehhh..." Ichigo began backing off. "Never mind if you don't know."

Renji was about to grab him by the scruff of his neck and force him to elaborate when yet another voice joined them.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's head suddenly appeared beside Ichigo's elbow. This just got weirder. "It's dangerous to climb up to the third story window you know..."

"What the?! What about you? Come to think of it, how did you get up here?" Ichigo turned away from Inoue and looked back at Renji, who was thoroughly freaked out at this stage. "Sorry, Renji! Byakuya! We're out of here."

"Sorry to bother you, Renji-kun, Byakuya-san!"

With that, the two of them disappeared again, with no word on why they were looking for Rukia in the first place. Was she missing? Renji leaned out the window and watched as they ran off down the streets of Seireitei.

"What the hell is up with those two...?" He mumbled. It didn't even need saying that at totally wasn't the right atmosphere for him to continue what he had been saying. Ichigo had messed it all up, he thought with a curse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Byakuya shift slightly, and turned to see him poised with his hand on his chin, a deeply troubled expression across his fine features. Renji's chest tightened at the sight.

"What's wrong, Taichou?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Nothing..." Byakuya murmed, then spoke up louder. "Is that man... Going to keep referring to me in the familiar?"

Renji stared blankly for a moment, saying nothing, then a smile broke out across his face. "Hehe..." He chuckled quietly at first, then gradually the volume of his voice increased until he was standing there, laughing at his Taoichou. Stop, you idiot! He told himself, but he couldn't help it. It's just so Byakuya to be worried about something like that, Renji thought affectionatly. He was glad to see his Taichou was coming around to himslf again.

"I'm sorry, Taichou..." He said as his laughing died down. "I couldn't help it..."

Byakuya frowned, but he didn't look angry. He looked amazing. "What did I say that was funny, Renji?"

Renji's laugh died down and his grin was replaced with a round 'o' shape. Did he just call me Renji? In all his time as Byakuya's Fukutaichou, he was always referred to as 'Abarai' or 'Abarai Renji', or 'Abarai-Fukutaichou' if Byakuya was in a very authorative mood, but he was never just 'Renji'.

Byakuya rose his eyebrows slightly and Renji realized he'd been staring. "Uhhh... I guess it was just funny how you were worried about something like that..." He said with an embarrassed grin.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment longer, then down at his own hands. Obviously he didn't find it funny. "You were speaking before Kurosaki interrupted?" He prompted suddenly.

Renji froze. Shit, he thought he would have forgotten. He felt like cold water was slowly trickling down his back. What's wrong with you? He thought. You were all hyped up to tell him five minutes ago.

Byakuya still wasn't looking at him, so luckily he didn't see Renji's blush. "I was... Uhhh.. You know what? Wasn't important." He felt angry at himself for chickening out, but he just couldn't tell him. Not now. Besides, he had no idea what to say. How would he even begin? 'Well, you see, Taichou, I think you're hot. Unbelievably hot.' No way.

"Uhhhh I gotta go Taichou. I'll be back in the evening with some of your tea." He said hurredly and fled from the room.

Byakuya didn't look up until Renji was gone. He stared at the door for a good few minutes after he'd left, his eyes round although he didn't realize it. Then he sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap again.

* * *

Part One Chapter One down, Chapter Two will come tomorrow. You know what to do ^_^ Press the lovely green button.

l

l

l

V


	2. Part 1 Chap 2: Apple Tea

_**Summary thus far: Shortly after Renji's near-confession at Byakuya's bedside, Byakuya is going back to work at the division again. **_

Thank you goes out to those who have already started reading, I'm very excited with the good response :) There isn't much action or even dialogue in this chapter, but it's very important. More dialogue and progress in Chapter 3, which I should get out over the weekend. It's already half-typed.

I've started college again, so expect about **a chapter a week** after Chapter 3. I'm very very busy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Byakuya or even Renji. This kills me.

* * *

Byakuya finished placing his kenseikan carefully in his hair, before lowering his arms and straightening his new scarf, ready for his first day back at work. He had no idea what happened the last one after his fight with Renji, and he really didn't want to either think about it nor ask about it.

He inspected his reflection before turning away from the mirror. When he stood out of his manor, people would see a dignified Taichou, head of the strongest noble family in Soul Society, but when Byakuya looked at the mirror all he saw was a despicable fool.

Ever since Aizen's betrayal, everyone in Seireitei had forgiven each other, and let go of everything that happened since Rukia's sentence. Even Kira and Renji had been forgiven. But Byakuya had not forgiven himself for being such a fool. He was a horrific excuse for a person. He had failed to protect Rukia, failed to protect Seireitei and, on the front of his mind at the moment, he had failed Renji and his entire squad. He remembered something Renji had said during their battle; that he paid no attention to his subordinates. He hadn't even noticed Renji achieving Bankai. Even so, he had still cut him down in cold blood and left him there to die.

And yet Renji still stood by him. He stayed by his bedside every day he was in the 4th Division, brought him the Apple Tea he usually served him in his office, his favourite tea, kept him updated on what was going on within Soul Society and with Rukia, and even managed the squad at such a difficult time. Renji had really pulled through for him, after all that he had done...

His musings on Renji began yesterday afternoon when he had returned home, finally allowed to leave the 4th Division. He had settled in quickly; the servants brought him everything he needed, he bathed, then he went out to his garden to unwind.

Except he didn't unwind.

He found himself to be restless. He paid no attention to the koi in his pond, the stars emerging one by one as Twilight approached, or even the sakura tree he sat under. He returned to his mansion, requested some Apple Tea from the servants, and returned to the garden again. Within five minutes, the tea was brought to him and he excused the servant. He sighed deeply, inhaling the scent, and took a sip before spitting it out into the grass. It needed some sugar, or some honey. Renji usually added half a spoon of sugar and one spoon of honey when he made it.

That was when he realized why he was restless. He was missing Renji's company. He had become to used to his fukutaichou being present over the last while, he was beginning to feel vaguely empty when he wasn't around. When did this start? After the fight, during his recuperation? Or before the fight?

Definitely before the fight. He finally acknowledged that there was always some kind of tension with Renji. Small words here and there, even some slightly playful ones from Byakuya's side, and a lot of flattering on Renji's.

_If I am always the spectator, I may become rusty._

_No way, Taichou._

That was before Rukia's sentence, as he and Renji brought her back to Soul Society. It had been there then, had it been there before? Snippets of conversation were coming back to him bit by bit - yes, it had been there long before, he just hadn't realized it.

Realized what? He asked himself. What tension was this? His mind went totally clear for a few moments as he struggled to comprehend it.

Somehow, somewhere along the lines, he had developed feelings for Renji, and he hadn't even realized.

How deep did they go? He wasn't sure.

And he had hurt Renji... He had hurt him deeply, he thought with a sinking feeling in his chest. He cut him to pieces and left him to die.

After half an hour he had left the garden and retired to his rooms. He lay down, but didn't sleep for a long time. Now, in the morning, he didn't feel tired. He felt... Confused. Tired and confused. He had no idea what to do with his new revelation.

There was no way he was going to approach Renji. No way. Not after everything he had done... He could hardly even look at Renji after this. He loathed to call himself Renji's Taichou.

And so he didn't look at Renji once that day. He went to his office, gave his orders and spoke no more. The next day was the same, and so was the next.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, you are a horrific excuse for a person._

_

* * *

_

Go on. Review. You know you want to. The lemon I mentioned in the summary could be a lot more awesome with some feedback... Not that I would blackmail my wonderful readers of course... :P

l

l

V


	3. Part 1 Chap 3: Confession

Bit of a longer chapter this time, thanks to the moment everyone's been waiting for.

_**Summary thus far: Shortly after Renji's near-confession at Byakuya's bedside, Byakuya has returned to work at the Division headquaters. However, after his inner-revelation of his feelings toward Renji, keepings things as they were turns out to be a little difficult.**_

I'm getting very busy from here on, so expect a **Chapter a week**. I may find the time to treat you every now and again though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; I just combine its eye-candy characters with my mind-as-dirty-as-Lisa Yadomaru's-magazines in a totally non-profit way.

* * *

"Taichou, more reports from the 1st Division."

Renji spoke quietly as he approached Byakuya's desk, watching intently for signs of any reaction whatsoever on Byakuya's part. His Taichou had been working his way through updates from the other squads for three days straight now. He sat, as usual, at his desk, brush in his hand, ink by his elbow and his eyes half shut, showing no regard to Renji's presence.

Renji sighed and lay the paper down on the growing pile on Byakuya's right, the reports he had yet to make his way through. There sure were a lot of them. Byakuya was usually very quick with his paperwork and precise in his dealing with them, but since he had returned to work, he was making frequent mistakes, and his pace had definitly slowed.

Renji worried about the man. Yes, he was a usually stoic person, but the last few days were beyond anything he had ever witnessed of his Taichou. He said nothing all day apart from in the morning, when he issued Renji his orders for the day. After that he engrossed himself in his work and said nothing. He didn't even ask for his tea or thank Renji when he brought it to him anyway. At least he was drinking it, that was something.

"Taichou, would you like me to take care of some of those reports? There's a lot..." He offered, out of character for himself as he hated paperwork, but this was an exception. His Taichou was off balance. The person he loved, held so much care for he couldn't describe it, was dangerously off balance in his opinion.

"Unnecesary." Byakuya replied simply. Renji stood before him awkwardly for a few moments, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm.. Are you sure?"

The silence stretched, and Renji assumed he had been dismissed. Byakuya wasn't one for repeating things. With a sigh, he returned to his own desk and continued with his own work. How was he supposed to find out what was wrong and help if he couldn't get a word out of Byakuya?

The day passed in very awkward silence. Renji continued with his reports, and Byakuya continued with his paperwork, more reserved than Renji had ever seen him before. They were interrupted every now and again by messengers, but other than that the atmosphere was tense, and the air like ice. When time came for their break, Renji rose slowly so he wouldn't interrupt his Taichou, but managed to make a lot of noise anyway. He cursed inwardly and glanced up, but Byakuya hadn't even looked at him.

He shook his head slightly as he made his way over to the shelf behind him were the tea was kept, seting the water to boil. Everyday in the morning, at 11, 1 and 3, Renji made Byakuya a cup of his favourite tea, with a sprinkle of sugar and a drop of honey. He'd never been late with it, and he had been tempted to take his time today seeing as Byakuya was being more of a stiff bastard than usual, but decided against it. He put the powder in the cup and poured the hot water over it as he thought. What had he done to annoy the man? He couldn't think of anything... Must have been something he said or did while Byakuya was in hospital, but he seemed okay even then.

"Ow!" He cried out as the cup overflowed and he poured scalding hot water all over his right hand. "Ow! Fuck!" He dropped everything and jumped back, shaking the hot water of his hand. He could see it going red already. "Ahhhhh shit...!" He held his hand into his chest, cradling it. He wouldn't be able to write for the next week!

He jumped at a noise to his left, and turned to see Kuchiki-taichou with one hand over his mouth, staring at Renji, his eyes sparkling with humour. Had Byakuya just laughed? Renji stared in total amazement as another small noise escaped the nobles mouth, followed by a few more. He was laughing! He was laughing at Renji!

"What the hell?! I burn my hand off and you're laughing?!" He forgot for a moment who he was talking to, but Byakuya didn't seem to care. He pressed his hand harder against his mouth, trying to stifle the small chuckle. Renji grinned himself as he watched, unable to stay angry at him when he was laughing like that. It was the most beautiful noise he'd ever heard, and his eyes, twinkling and narrowed, his cheeks flushed slightly...

Byakuya had stopped laughing. Renji's chest tightened as he realized his Taichou must have seen him staring. He wanted to say something, to break the silence, but nothing came into his mind.

"Taichou, I..."

He trailed off as Byakuya rose from his desk. "I must go, I have... family affairs to attend to." He said quickly, and began to make his way to the door.

Renji had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he was losing yet another chance to say what he had been dying to say for too long, even more so since the day in the hospital when he had come so close.

"No!" He was closer to the door, and beat Byakuya easily, blocking his way. "You can't just... I dunno, run off like that."

Byakuya stared at Renji, blocking his escape, with eyes wider than they usually would be. "Renji, please move." He said, attempting his best authorative tone but not quite pulling it off.

"No."

"Renji, move or I shall make you." Byakuya knew in his mind he wasn't going to make him - he couldn't trust himself to go anywhere near Renji right now.

"Not until I've said what I've got to say." Renji stood barring the door for a few moments, watching the noble, then took a deep breath, preparing himself. He told himself he had to do it, or he would drive him insane. "Taichou... Byakuya. For a long time now, I've..." He struggled to find the words, some way of expressing the feelings that had been leaving him aching with longing just looking at the man before him.

He couldn't find the right words; instead, he took two small steps until he stood right in front of Byakuya, who was rooted to the spot, completely unable to move when Renji was watching him like that. Renji raised a hesitant hand, almost changing his mind for a moment, then lifted it the whole way until he rested it gently on Byakuya's neck. He placed his fingers under his ear and slowly stroked his Taichou's cheek with his thumb. Byakuya's eyes widened more, and his breath hitched. Suddenly Renji thought of the right words.

"I... I love you, Byakuya."

Renji didn't move, waiting for a reaction, save for his thumb which continued to caress Byakuya's face. It was a few moments before the nobleman moved at all, but when he did, Renji couldn't hardly believe any of his senses.

Byakuya's gaze dropped, and he placed on hand on Renji's chest. For a minute Renji was sure he was going to push him away, but then his other arm suddenly snaked around his tattooed neck, before resting there over his shoulder.

Byakuya lifted his gaze, his pupils were wide and his cheeks flushed once again. "Renji..." He breathed, in a small surprised yet relieved tone. It was all the invitation needed.

Renji leaned in a caught Byakuya's soft lips in his own, and the second he did Byakuya's grip tightened and he drew Renji in closer, wrapping his other arm around his fukutaichou's neck along with the first. His mouth moved against Renji's, and the redhead parted his own, submitting to the dance Byakuya's tongue played around his own, while wrapping his arms around the taichou's waist.

They parted, breathing heavily, still tight in each others embrace, staring deep into suddenly lust filled eyes. Byakuya's lips twitched into a small smile and all signs of stress, tension or worry accompanied with his noble birth melted away as he rested his face on Renji's shoulder.

"I love you too, Renji."

"Seriously?" Renji replied, mumbling into Byakuya's hair, taking in as much of the other man's scent as he could.

"Hmph." Was all the reply he recieved in turn.

Byakuya never was one to repeat himself.

* * *

**What? Still no lemon? Sorry about that, but the build up is totally neccesary... Well, not really, but I like to tease. Anyway, STILL not blackmailing anyone, but that lemon IS coming up in the very next chapter... I wonder how fast I can write that up? And I wonder if the amount of reviews is directly proportional to that speed?**

**~B  
**


	4. Part 1 Chap 4: Dirty Little Secret

_**Summary thus far: Renji came so close to telling Byakuya how he felt at his bedside after Aizen's betrayal, and now that Byakuya has returned to work, the awkwardness was heavy. After Byakuya suprises Renji by laughing at his fukutaichou's unconventional language and actions as he burns himself, Renji spills all and gets a lovely kiss in return ;) So how are the couple doing now, two months later?**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the suffiecient wealthes that might allow me to possess the awesomeness that is Bleach, so 'tis not mine...

* * *

Byakuya stretched out his limbs at his desk, arched his back and looked up to the roof as he yawned. He was neccesarily tired, but spending extra hours at paperwork he should have done yesterday did tense him up. He looked over at Renji's empty desk. He had left the office hours ago, the cause of the extra paperwork. The day before, Renji had suggested they go out for a while, out of Seireitei and even Rukongai, to the feilds that lay beyond there, and very unlike himself, Byakuya had agreed, deciding the paperwork could wait. He did enjoy himself, though, so he wasn't exactly complaining; more pleasantly suprised at himself for agreeing to go in the first place.

He rose from his chair and stretched again. Nobody could see him in here, so he didn't mind the continuous stretching. The paperwork was finally done, so he stacked it in the Outgoing pile, tidied the desk a little and made his way out the door, locking it behind him.

It was already night in Seireitei, and the cool air felt nice against his face. The frown he'd been wearing for the last few hours melted away with it as he used shunpo to make his way back to the manor faster. He stopped at the gates, so he could walk through the garden to his rooms. A walk through the garden was always something he enjoyed.

As he followed the small stone path that went around the manor, he noticed the moon's reflection on the pond, and glanced up at the real thing. A full moon, with no clouds in the sky to hide it, so much more beautiful than the distorted reflection.

Shortly he had made his way to his own veranda, and stepped right past the small table and chairs to the sliding door that led to his own rooms. He stepped inside, kicking off his waraji before bending down and placing them tidily beside the door.

"Pfft, you took your time."

"More paperwork had accumulated since yesterday," Byakuya replied, with a slight huff to his tone of voice no other person would have noticed. "And if you recall, it was you who suggested I leave it for today."

Renji chuckled at the small table he sat before, and patted the ground beside him. "C'mere, I got the tea ready."

Byakuya made his way over and sat down, gratefully accepting the tea. He and Renji had been seeing each other in secret for two months now, and Renji often came to the manor in the evenings; through Byakuya's own side door, that is. Renji made him his tea, Byakuya always accepted gratefully, and then they sat and talked about nothing, really. There was always a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere.

"Soifon was giving out to me as I was walking here." Renji laughed as he spoke.

"She saw you coming here?" Byakuya looked up at him over his tea.

"What? No, no way. She was giving out that she still didn't get that transferral form."

Byakuya frowned and sipped more tea; he'd only just finished that form. "She may wait and get it tomorrow." He placed the tea down on the table and stood up.

"Where you going?" Renji asked his back.

"I'm going to get out of his haori; it is uncomfortable in the evenings."

He disappeared through another door and Renji smirked. Byakuya had left the door open, and he couldn't resist leaning to the side a little and...

Renji froze as Byakuya came into sight. He felt like such a peeping tom, but he just couldn't help himself. Byakuya stood before a large, open wardrobe, scarf and gloves already removed, pulling out his kenseikan. Renji swallowed as he watched his smooth, dark hair fall free around his face, and his breath caught in his throat as the haori came off next.

The man wasn't even undressed yet and already Renji thought him sexier than he'd ever seen him. Down to his last layer, as such, he just looked so... Renji couldn't put words to it. After shaking his hair out slightly with one hand, Byakuya started pulling off the top half of his black shinigami gear, and then Renji was standing, making his way slowly and quietly across the room, still watching. He didn't even care what might happen if Byakuya caught him spying as such.

The garments came off to reveal Byakuya's pale, perfect back and shoulders. Renji watched his muscles move as he reached into the wardrobe and swung them across a hanger. The red-head couldn't stand it, he longed to reach out and trail his fingers down his taichou's back, outline the perfect muscles, watch them move under his touch...

Renji took a deep breath, decided he was about to do the most dangerous thing in his life and that maybe he should talk himself out of this, but he didn't want to. He stepped into Byakuya's bedroom and walked up behind him.

"Did you believe I hadn't noticed you standing there?" Byakuya suddenly spoke, and Renji jumped, eyes widened in shock and fear.

"I... umm... I'm sorry, I just..."

Byakuya turned away from the wardrobe and regarded Renji for a moment. He almost smiled with total amusement when he saw Renji was blushing. It was comical to him at first, but the more he looked at him, the more Renji's flushed face sent him a totally different reaction.

He reached out and wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the fabric at Renji's neck, pulling him towards himself, before catching his fukutaichou's lips in a hard, passionate kiss. Renji, shocked at first, didn't move, but then easily melted into the kiss, reaching up to thread his fingers into Byakuya's hair. Their tongues invaded each other's mouth in an amazing, erotic dance, before Byakuya pulled back for air.

"I don't mind." He said, breathing heavily. Renji smirked and initiated the kiss once again, feeling his erction beginning to push rapidly at the confines of his hakama. This time he lowered his arms from Byakuya's hair, and ran them down and across the noble's back, recieving a shiver from the man. He broke the kiss and leaned into Byakuya's shoulder, inhaling every bit of him, before biting down softly on one soft, pale shoulder.

Byakuya's breath hitched in this throat quietly, and Renji could only move faster at the noise, sucking hard and leaving his mark on the pristine skin, pulling the older shinigami tighter against him. He felt Byakuya's own erection brush against his own briefly through the fabric, but even that small contact drew a soft moan from him.

Byakuya placed one hand on the back of Renji's head and hastily pulled off the headband, throwing it to the floor before pulling out the hairtie and discarding it also. He then reached down and rapidly started pulling at Renji's clothes, pushing them off over his shoulders. Renji broke contact with his neck to help him, shrugging out of it, revealing a tattoed chest as Byakuya reached out and began to untie Renji's obi with shaking hands.

"Byakuya," Renji reached down and places his hands over Byakuya's, stopping him momentarily. "Are you sure you want to...?"

Byakuya looked up into Renji's oddly coloured eyes, misted at the moment with lust, but not completely hiding the excitement behind them, along with the fear. Byakuya swalled and nodded.

"Yes, Renji. Yes I am."

That was assurance enough for Renji, who removed his hands and let Byakuya continue untying the obi. Once it was off, the hakama followed easily and Renji gasped loudly at the feel of the fabric running over his hard-on as it slipped down. Byakuya caught him in another deep kiss, and Renji bit down on his taichou's lower lip. He was rewarded with a hiss before Byakuya broke away and suddenly crouched down on his knees.

Renji followed him, looking down, asn Byakuya placed a hand on either side of Renji's hips. "Byakuya, what...?"

All speech was lost to him suddenly as Byakuya leaned forward and slowly licked a cirlce around the head of Renji's erection. He gasped and his breathing quickened as Byakuya teased the underside with his tongue, trailing upwards along the sensitive vein, before taking the whole thing is his mouth.

"Aahh!" Renji nearly fell to his own knees at the sensation; waves of pleasure swept through him and he could hardly stay on his feet. Byakuya moved up and down pver his cock as Renji watched, unable to take his eyes off this one thing he never even imagined seeing. Byakuya's tongue was swirling around him and over his slit, his eyes half closed as he glanced up at Renji.

"Byakuya, don't... I can't..." Byakuya pulled away and Renji breathed in sharply as the cold air hit his erection. He could already feel a thin sheet of sweat over himself, and he kept his eyes on Byakuya as the other man rose again, before reaching down and undoing his own obi. The hakama slid down his thighs, and he stepped out of it, leaving it discarded on the floor where it lay.

Renji stepped forward and pulled Byakuya close to him, rubbing their hard members together and smirking as Byakuya gasped soflty at the friction. His own erection was almost painfully swelled, throbbing with need.

"Renji, turn around," Byakuya breathed in Renji's ear, even placing his hands on the other's shoulders and pulling with one, pushing with the other to rotate the red-head. Renjo obliged, but not without confusion.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, his voice deep and heavy with lust. Once he was turned, Byakuya pushed him towards the wall beside them, before wrapping on arm around his fukutaichou and rubbing his fingers across his cock. Renji twitched and gasped at the contact, no longer even caring that his question hadn't been answered. With his other hand, Byakuya pressed against Renji's back until he was slightly bent, when Renji understood and bent over more, palms against the wall in front of him and legs parted slightly.

Byakuya moved his hand down Renji's back, across his hips, resulting in small shivers and groans from the other man. He curled his fingers around Renji's member and rubbed the tip with his index finger, while slowly slipping the index finger of his other hand deep inside Renji.

"Ha! Ah!" Renji breathed deeply and shuddered, bringing his body under control as he relaxed his muscles again, allowed Byakuya to push in harder, further. He slowly withdrew and thrust again a few times, feeling Renji relax around him. He added another finger and moved them both in circular patterns.

"Ah! Byakuya, I can't... I can't stand it, hurry..." Renji was panting faster and faster, and let out a long groan as Byakuya pressed his fingers in as deep as he could on last time, before pulling them out entirely and positioning his own cock at the opening instead.

"Are you ready, Renji?" He asked, his own breath laboured as he struggled against just taking the other man, the image of him bent over before him almost too much.

"Fuck yes," Renji answered simply.

Byakuya placed one hand on Renji's lower stomach and let the other remain on his member as he leaned in and very suddenly thrust himself deep into the red-head.

They both cried out at the sudden contact; Renji at the combined feeling of being totally filled, his taichou's hand around his cock, and the sudden pressing against his sweet spot, and Byakuya at the sensation of Renji all around him, the heat and the muscles squeezing him.

Renji hung his head between his arms as Byakuya withdrew and thrust right in again, hitting his sweet spot again with complete and total accuracy. Byakuya tightened his hand around Renji and pumped rapidly, in time with his own thrusts as he sped up, the pleasure and lust taking him over completely. He leaned down and ran a tongue up Renji's spine as he continued, Renji's long moan adding to his own pleasure.

Everything was slowly becoming blurry to Byakura the longer he went - everything but the sensation of his fukutaichou all around him, in his hands, and his cries in his ears. Renji was struggling to stay standing once again, hardly able to keep upright against the amazing attack on him both from in front and behind, his limbs growing weak as he felt himself growing nearer to the edge.

Byakuya's thrusting had lost all rythm as he too neared his release; his hands ran across Renji's body and cock, he tasted Renji, sucking and biting an inch of skin he could reach, pushing and pushing deeper into the other man - anything to get there faster.

His back arched and he thrust as deep into Renji as he could as he finally reached his climax, shuddering and groaning his way through it as waves of pleasure swept through him everywhere. Not once did he loosen his grip on Renji's member, and shortly after being filled by the noble's relase, the red-head also came long and hard, spilling his whie juices all over Byakuya's hand and floor, before his legs finally gave way beneath him.

He lay on his back, panting heavily, eyes half closed as Byakuya bent down beside him, shaking slightly as his own breath struggled to slow. He lay one arm on Renji's chest and dropped his head on his shoulder, breathing into the tattoed neck, eyes closed.

Once his breathing had almost returned to normal, he turned his face to watch Byakuya, lying eyes closed agsint him, now breathing slowly once again too. He shook his shoulder slightly and Byakuya's eyes opened for a second, before drifting closed again.

"Hey, wake up," He whispered and Byakuya half-opened his eyes. "You can't fall asleep there."

Byakuya pushed himself into a sitting position and reached his arms up into the air, stretching similarly to how he had been earlier that evening.

"Will you stay tonight, Renji?" He asked quietly.

Renji blinked and also sat up. Byakuya turned to face him with slightly risen eyebrows, and Renji reached a hand up into the raven hair, twisting it around his middle finger. "If you want me to." He answered.

Byakuya's lips twitched upwards in a smile and he stood up, before holding one hand out to Renji. "Come on."

Renji took his hand and stood up beside him, before Byakuya led him to the futon.

* * *


	5. Part 2 Chap 1: Just Visiting

Once again, my thanks go out to those who have already reviewed on this story. You people keep me gratefully inspired to do better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I fear, however Koji is my creation. Credit for his name goes to a friend of mine who prefers to remain unnamed herself, but she knows who she is and she has helped me greatly with this story.

* * *

Renji thanked the shopkeeper as he grabbed the handles of his carry bag filled with bottles of sake. They clinked together as he swung the bag to his side and exiting the shop with a positive spring in his step, swinging the arm holding the bag slightly.

He was in a very good mood, and for several reasons; First of all, he'd woken up once again in the Kuchiki mansion with Byakuya sleeping peacefully, tucked into his chest. Secondly, it turned out to be a wonderful day - no clouds, shining sun but with a nice breeze. Exactly the kind Renji enjoyed. Thirdly, he'd been given the day off, so no paperwork had even crossed his path that day. And fourth... Today was his birthday.

None of the orphaned children of Rukongai remembered their exact birthdays, but they did remember the general time of year. Renji knew his was in late summer, early Autumn time, so when he was very young he had given himself the birthday of August 31st. Even though it was Autumn, and some of the leaves were beginning to yellow, it still had that summer feel to it, and it made sense to him.

For once, on his birthday, he wasn't planning a loud and crazy night out with friends like Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto... He'd told them all he wasn't feeling well today and they'd do it another time. He'd even told Rukia he had a strong headcold. Today, this time, all he wanted to do for his birthday was a quite night in with Byakuya, and since Rukia was at the Kuchiki mansion, he decided they'd have to do it at his place. He was looking forward to it greatly - some food, some sake, some talk, then some sleep. This time, they didn't need to indulge in any other activity. This time he just wanted to relax.

As he made his way there now, he felt the present Byakuya had given him that morning when he had woken up bouncing against his chest, suspended from the chain around his neck. Hidden behind his uniform, one silver sakura flower hung around his neck, close to his skin. He felt that was the best place for it, and it defintely gave him a warm feeling every time he was reminded of it when it moved under the fabric he wore.

It wasn't too long before he was only a few feet away from his rooms, his own private, small living area on the opposite side of the training grounds to the rest of the soldiers' barracks of the 6th Division. He slipped his key in and clicking the door open in one practiced, fluid motion and used the same hand to flick a lightswitch. As always, the first thing he glanced at as he stepped over the threshold was his clock. 6 o' clock. That meant one hour until Byakuya arrived.

His rooms were immaculately clean, in contrast to their usual state. He'd spent most of the day tidying up his organised mess, wanting the place to be comfortable for the occasion. For the next hour he would just take his time having the food and the sake ready to grab when they decided to.

His activity for the next half hour or so was relaxed but productive. He could hardly believe how tidy the place looked, and when he was finished setting the table with a few different plates of different food, and of course, the bottles of sake, he stood back to admire his work. Even just looking at the room laid out like that increased his anticipation for the evening.

The next fifteen minutes, he decided to spend with a warm shower, since he had the time to spare and felt like it. He was only just emerging, dressed, from his bedroom while shaking a towel through his damp, free hair, when he heard the knock on the door. What the hell? Byakuya was early...

He padded towards the door on bare feet and swung it open slowly, standing back to let Byakuya in. His Captain's eyes softened as he saw Renji and he leaned in, planting a quick affectionate kiss on Renji before walking past him into the quarters.

"I had tried to get away earlier, to make sure you didn't begin to set up on your own, but it appears I was not early enough," He stated, eyes on the table.

"Doesn't matter," Renji walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "You did give me the day off, y'know. I didn't feel like sitting around on my ass the whole time."

"Hmph, despite the purpose of a day off." Byakuya replied with amusement in his voice.

"Shut up and try some of the food."

************

Several hours later, Byakuya lay asleep in the futon beside Renji, one arm draped possesively over his chest, which rose and fell in the ryhthm of sleep. Byakuya frowned and tried to clear his mind, to lull himself back to sleep before he woke up fully. It was a few moments before he finally registered that he had woken up for a reason - something had disturbed him, but what? He couldn't remember very well... His brow furrowed as he attempted to call up the memory. There was a bang, and a voice? Yes, someome had been calling Renji...

He finally managed to groggily pull his eyes open and blinked a few times before sitting up slightly, his arm still over Renji's chest. Only when his eyes had adjusted to his surroundings did he notice his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, standing at the threshold of Renji's open door with wide eyes and one hand over her mouth. Byakuya's eyes widened in return, and suddenly his chest felt tight. They'd been discovered.

"Mmm, whazrong..." Renji grumbled, probably at the loss of Byakuya's body heat at his side when he had sat up. With the hand still on Renji's chest, Byakuya gave him a quick shake and pinched the skin there just for measure, to make sure he woke up.

"Ow...!" Renji pushed Byakuya's hand away and rubbed his eyes. "Whawazat for?"

"Renji," Byakuya said sternly, a tense edge to his voice and Renji recognized immediately as important. He blinked a few times, squinting at the older Shinigami over him, before following his gaze to the door where Rukia stood.

Rukia?! What was she doing here?!

"Rukia!" Renji sat up way to fast, his head was spinning, but he continued anyway. "What... Why're you..."

"I..." Rukia struggled to reply through her shock. She still had one hand over her mouth, even when she came to some of her senses and looked away from the pair, to the floor at her feet instead. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find Nii-sama so I came to ask you if you knew where... He had a letter, I'd been looking for hours..."

Rukia looked up again as she suddenly remember why she had been looking for Byakuya in the first place. "Umm, Nii-sama! You have a letter, from your cousin Koji. He is coming tomorrow for his visit..."

This time Byakuya's head snapped upwards, and he suddenly threw the blankets off himself and jumed from the futon. He was waiting his night kimono, he couldn't head home in that or else...

"Hey, wait! What's going on, where're you going?" Renji also stood and watched Byakuya rush across the room, throwing his hakama on over the kimono. He walked over to Renji while pulling his haori over his shoulders.

"I have to go back to the mansion, my cousin is coming, he only comes yearly. Please come to the mansion at lunch tomorrow and I will explain." He leaned in, hands still busy shrugging himself into the haori and caught Renji in a deep kiss. He broke off and straightened up his robes. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled, before turning and heading towards the door. "Come, Rukia." He ordered.

Renji watched as Byakuya headed off to prepare his home for his cousin's visit, as Rukia followed behind him, but looked at Renji, mouthing the words 'I am soooo sorry!'.

* * *

**I do say, review.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Note

_**This is not a chapter, sorry! ^^'**_

_This is just a quick note to tell everyone that something very important has just come up and I will be travelling for a while, a week at least, perhaps more. This means I won't have time to get this Sunday's chapter out, and there might be no chapter next Sunday either._

_I'm very sorry for leaving you all hanging and for the short notice, but the second I get back I will get to work on the new chapters, I promise ^^_

_As always, thank you to those who have read and those who have reviewed - you are all inspirational people._


	7. Part 2 Chap 2: The Calm Before

Argh! Sorry for taking so long, everyone! All is well now, I am back and I am busy again - Back to the usual chapter every Sunday unless *touches wood; or rather, hugs random wooden plank* something else crazy happens.

I should have had this out earlier - I had it finished last wee, but my beta-er (my friend who doesn't want to be named) had some laptop troubles (it was actually a really funny story), and then she got lazy. But here it is, nonetheless! I believe I should take to using 'the rod' next time. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I fear, however Koji is my creation. Credit for his name goes to a friend of mine who prefers to remain unnamed herself, but she knows who she is and she has helped me greatly with this story.

* * *

Renji rubbed his eyes and sat up in the futon, glancing out the window after giving his eyes a thorough rub. Bright, at last. He had been in and out of sleep the whole night waiting for morning to come. After Rukia's sudden visit and Byakuya's sudden departure, he was just too nervous in so many ways to sit still long enough for sleep.

He pulled himself out of the futon and stretched, padding his way into the kitchen in bare feet, fetching himself a glass of water.

"Come to the mansion at lunch..."

Renji grunted. Lunch time couldn't come sooner. He couldn't stand this... How did Rukia think of him? Why did Byakuya run off in the middle of the night when he could have gone early in the morning? And who in the hell was Koji? He must be one of the important relatives if Byakuya had to impress him so much... In that case, maybe it was a good thing he left when he did... Rukia did seem panicked...

He grew tired of the rings his thoughts were making and decided to pass the rest of the morning in a long shower, then head to work. There was always new paperwork he could lose his mind in for a while. He briefly wondered if he should show up at Byakuya's in his uniform, but in the end he didn't care. Np point changing for an hour or so.

He carried the glass of water into the bathroom and flicked on the shower, his thoughts painting spirals in his mind again.

******

Byakuya had ordered the servants to set up the entire breakfast and lunch on the mansions main veranda, so that was where he currently knelt, a set table before him, waiting for nine o' clock. The letter said eight, but he knew his cousin well enough to estimate an hour of lateness. Not even when it was he who made the plans did he bother to show early...

Even so, he had to have everything prepared. Koji wasn't just one of his irritating cousins who wished they were in his position, and most probably wanted to see him six feet under. No, Koji was also a childhood friend. He felt bad about walking out on Renji on his birthday, but he would understand once they met. And Byakuya intended for them to meet. Never before had he hidden something from Koji, and this he wanted to share.

He blinked as a noise behind him disturbed his thoughts. Rukia slid the door to the side and made her way quietly to his side, the teapot in her hands. Byakuya glanced at this, and she noticed.

"I needed something to do, and the servants are... restless. They scourge the whole house making sure everything is in place. I hope you don't mind, Nii-sama." She explained with a bow of her head.

"Of course." He looked back to the garden again. Even though the servants didn't hold much love for Rukia, she always seemed to help where she could. A lot like Hisana, he thought warmly.

"Nii-sama," Rukia resisted pointing out into the gardens as a figure appeared, approaching the veranda slowly. Byakuya nodded, and rose.

As soon as his cousin's face came into sight, Byakuya saw that he hadn't changed much in the last five years. Very similar in appearance to himself, his cousin was different in that his black, sleek hair was only shoulder length, his eyes 'twinkled with adventure' as he would say himself, and he always wore a silly grin on his face. He was an inch or two taller than Byakuya and slightly more built too. He wore black riding boots and some trousers seemingly from the living world in origin, along with a simple white shirt.

"I had hoped you stayed in the house for breakfast," he called out from about twenty meters away. "I'd planned to sneak up on you while you were drinking your tea."

Byakua resisted the urge to smile at the comment and waiting for the other man to draw closer before replying. "As if you could manage such a feat. Do not shout in the manor, it is unseemly."

"No, dear cousin, it would be unseemly if you were shouting. The clan is long past caring what I get up to." He laughed and turned to Rukia, pointing at Byakuya. "Don't you just hate that face he pulls?"

Rukia rose and fidgeted with her fingers. "Ummm...."

Koji laughed louder. "Relax, little Rukia! It was a rhetorical question. How about we eat?"

Byakuya didn't even bother showing Koji where to sit. He was always good at making himself at home without being told. "How were your travels?"

"Much the same as they've always been. Thanks," he added as Rukia poured the tea. She lifted a small bell from the table and shook it, signalling the servants to bring the breakfast.

"You realize that you answer this way every time, and have never elaborated on what exactly they have always been like." Byakuya murmered.

"Hehe, too right I haven't. You'd cringe hearing most of it."

Byakuya enjoyed Koji's visits - even with the jealousy he usually felt in his cousin's company. He enjoyed listening to the stories he decided were fit, even though those alone made him cringe at the thought of the clan's reaction should Byakuya partake in such actions.

This time though, he had some talking to do.

"Rukia..." He began, but was interrupted.

"I apologise, Koji-sama," She rose and bowed. "But I must see to lunch for later and alert the servants to the extra food needed."

Byakuya glanced up at her from his seat on the floor. She took the hint quickly, and seemed to approve of the idea. Despite the uneasy beginning of his relationship with his adopted sister, since the near-excecution they had become closer - friends, he liked to think. This small hint of approval from her warmed his heart greatly as he prepared to reveal Renji to his cousin.

Koji was quicker than that, though. He knew something was up, and knew better than to as when he saw Byakuya's expression. "Alright then. See ya later, little Rukia."

She bowed again to Byakuya before taking her leave, sliding the door shut behind her quietly. Byakuya listened to her steps retreating down the hall, staring firmly at his tea, when Koji spoke.

"So... What's so important you had to get rid of Rukia?"

* * *

**So there we have it! If anyone has any plans on how I should get my lazy beta-er in shape, maybe you could tell me in a review... ;P**


	8. Part 2 Chap 3: The Storm Begins

Sorry for the late upload! I was moving yesterday and just didn't get time to get this up - I am rushing even as I upload it now, so:

**Quick Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, I swear!

Enjoy!

* * *

Renji pulled at the sleeves of his kimono as he made his way in the side entrance of the Kuchiki manor. If it was possible, the place was more immaculate looking than before - the garden had been recently tended to, and there was the smell of late summer and emerging autumn in the air. His favourite time of year... Byakuya's garden looked even better this time of year, too.

He sighed and pushed open the veranda door, stepping into the coridoor beyond and glancing around. It only just occured to him that since he was invited to lunch that he should have taken the main entrance, but too late now. He slid the door shut behind him and made his way down the empty coridoor, his warashi making sof noises against the shining wooden floor as he did so. Nervousness was all over him, and he wasn't even one hundred percent sure why.

"Abarai-fukutaichou!"

"Renji!"

He jumped and snapped his gaze to the right, where Rukia was waving, making her way towards him, a servant by her side. She drew level and gave him a quick, awkward hug.

"Umm... I will catch up with you." She mumbled to the servant, who immediately took the hint and rushed down the coridoor, bundles of towels bouncing in her hands.

"Everything okay?" Renji carefully began the conversation. He still wasn't sure how Rukia felt about finding them last night... Renji decided to take that moment to thank whatever might be looking down on them that they were both clothed when she walked in.

"Fine." She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "So... You're here for lunch, huh?"

"Yeah, Bya- Kuchiki-Taichou asked me to come..." He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly red in the face.

"Oh Renji!" She suddenly reached out and punched him in the chest. "You can call him Byakuya in front of me!"

"Ow!" Renji rubbed at the pained area. "Sorry, s'just, after yesterday... I didn't know..."

"If you're afraid of what I think..." She paused and scrutinized him. "I'm still not really sure. I'm not mad, and I don't think it's creepy... I just still need to get my head around it. I am happy for you guys though! How long have you two been...?"

"...Couple o' months..."

Rukia glared. "Well, I am a bit mad you didn't tell me. But you'd better get going I guess." I wide, sinister grin spread across her face. "You're meeting my cousin."

"Yeah! What's up with that guy?"

"You'll find out yourself." Rukia spun him around and pushed him in the right direction. "Now get going! Don't be late, you idiot!"

Byakuya didn't like the awkward silence. Firstly, it wasn't what he expected from Koji, and secondly, it was making him nervous. He had, admittedly, asked a few questions as Byakuya spilled everything, but when he finished he lapsed into silence.

He moved, finally, to scratch his chin. "Well," He said at last. "I don't really know what to say... 'cept that I didn't really think you were... Well..."

Byakuya rose an eyebrow in amusement. Koji couldn't even say the word. "Gay?" He offerend. "I am not. I had a wife, you'll recall." He added with a pang of grief he felt very time he thought of Hisana, even now, so many years later.

"Hmmm yeah I guess so." He looked up and regarded Byakuya. "You're going to get into a lot of trouble. The clan isn't going to like this... And it's never approved of when a Taichou engages in a relationship with their fukutaichou."

"But it is not against the law," Byakuya pointed out.

"No, I'll concede, but still... Are you sure you wanna let this out? There's gonna be a lot of talk, gossip... Name calling, you know. The clan will not take the shame well."

Byakuya looked down at his hands. "I have decided I have let the clan dictate my life and my choices for too many years." He gave a small sigh. "It is suffocating."

Koji said nothing for a few moments, and merely sat there in silence watching his cousin. "I know. Believe me, I know. I was lucky enough that I could get out of that circle, but you..." He looked out into the garden. There was a pleasant breeze, and it was a warm, lazy day, but he didn't notice. "I think I might hang around a little longer than usual this time. Is that okay with you?"

Byakuya looked up from his hands. Koji was still staring out at the garden, but glanced once at Byakuya, then back again. His cousin was offering him support for what was coming, and Byakuya didn't know words to express his gratitude. He was probably going to need this support very much. "Of course. Stay as long as you wish."

Koji turned back to say something, but suddenly the door slid opened and they both turned to see who it was. "Renji," Byakuya rose and went over to meet him. To Renji's suprise, his Taichou took him by the hand and led him to the table. "I apologise, Koji. I forgot to mention that I invited Renji to join us."

Koji followed suit and rose, a wide grin spreading across his face. "So _this_ is Renji, huh? I've heard a lot about you..."

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to mind. Had Byakuya told him cousin about them? When? Why? Had he even told him, or was he drawing conclusions? "Umm... Yeah... Nice to meet you..." He answered uncertainly.

"Renji, sit down please." Byakuya nodded seriously. _Something definitely happened_, thought Renji as he lowered himself to his knees at the edge of the table. The other two men did the same.

"As you have probably already guessed, I have informed Koji of our relationship," Byakuya began. Renji suddenly felt cold. "You needn't worry, Renji. Along with Rukia, Ukitake-sempai and yourself, Koji is one of my most trusted friends, and also my cousin."

Koji grinned again. "I know all his dirty secrets. Or, at least, I like to think I do."

Renji didn't know how to act around this Kuchiki; he was so different from Byakuya, or any other Kuchiki for that matter. He spoke with the style of someone of Rukongai, even his posture was relaxed whereas Byakuya sat stiff, with his back straight. He wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing.

Byakuya ignored Koji's comment. "I have told him this, because," He took a pause in which he glanced at Koji, who nodded to him. "I think we should announce our relationship."

Renji's eyes widened. Byakuya wanted to make their relationship public? He couldn't believe it... This meant that Byakuya definitely cared a lot for him, to be prepared to put himself through such...

His eyes suddenly widened as the realisation hit. The next while was going to be very difficuly for Byakuya....

* * *

**Must be quick! I am late! Review pleaaaaaaasseeee!**

**Push the button!  
**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Part 2 Chap 4: Confrontation

Everyone knows the disclaimer by now, hehehe...

Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of a chapter last week... I have no excuse, I didn't get it written on time and I am always pressed for time during the week. Anyway, I edited this to include a lemon to make up for it, though, and took out some uselessness. Enjoy.

* * *

"Byakuya!"

The young noble closed his eyes in annoyance and paused in his exit of the meeting room, one foot already over the threshold. So they've started speaking to me without the honorific, he noticed.

"Will all respect," One of them spat contemptuously. He didn't bother turning around to see which one it was. "You cannot just walk out of here after such an announcement."

Beside him, Koji shook his head. Let's just go, his eyes said, but Byakuya did not want to go without speaking up against the rudeness.

"You will find that I can. I am still the Head of this clan and thus, you answer to me. I call this meeting adjourned." He made his way through the door, ignoring the protests and jibes thrown at his back as he did so.

"Another rat from Rukongai?!"

"If that wasn't bad enough... His fukutaichou..."

"With a man!"

The door shut behind him and he lifted to hands to run his temples, letting out a heavy sigh. He noticed that he was shaking slightly, be it from nervousness, relief or anger, he wasn't sure.

"That went... well..." Koji said quietly. "You okay?"

Byakuya merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He was so angry, at so many things. His clan, the rules, his life in general being unfair. He sounded to himself like a spoiled child, hoping for an easy way out, but never in his life had he wished so much that things could just be simple, easy. He and Renji were happy together; it made no sense that they couldn't be left to it.

"You wanna head back, get something to eat?" Koji put a hand on his shoulder. "You look a bit woozy."

Byakuya breathed again, opened his eyes and let his hands rest at his sides again. "Yes, let's go back. Also, thank you, Koji." He added suddenly, aware that no matter how many times he said it there was no way he would ever express his gratitude or repay his cousin.

"It's not a problem. I'm hardly gonna miss all the trouble and excitement!" For once, Byakuya wasn't grateful for the man's light-hearted jokes.

"There's gonna be trouble," A voice suddenly spoke from up the corridor. "I dunno about excitement."

They both looked up to see Renji waiting, one shoulder leaning against the wall, a sad smile on his face.

"You'll see," Koji remarked. "I'll go make sure lunch is ready, see you guys later." He left Byakuya's side and made his way towards the door, patting Renji on the shoulder as he did so. Once the door was closed behind him, Renji walked towards his Taichou and put a hand on each of his shoulders, pulling him to his chest in a tight hug. Byakuya melted into the touch, tension and anger leaving him in his lover's presence as he lay his head on Renji's shoulder.

"You wanna tell me 'bout it?" Renji mumbled.

"Yes, but not here." Byakuya suddenly stepped away and glanced behind him. "They are still in there."

"Guess we better get outta here before they come out, then." Renji stated, knowing his presence right outside the meeting room would not be welcomed. They followed Koji's footsteps in silence, stepping into the Autumn air and making their way briskly from the hall.

"How did you know?" Byakuya asked suddenly. He had purposefully not told Renji when he planned to make the announcement to the elders, preferring to keep him out of the cross-fire of the initial objections.

"A birdie told me." Renji replied, knowing fine rightly Byakuya would immediately guess Rukia. And guess right, at that.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Did no harm, did it?" Renji stopped walking and reached out to Byakuya's elbow, turning him to face him. "Byakuya, please don't leave me out of this. I know it's not the kinda fight I'm used to, but it's still my fight too."

Byakuya looked up at Renji's face, at the determination not quite hidden behind his eyes, which were usually wild but were now calm, soothing, and almost sad. He felt sudden regret at not involving Renji already. It hadn't occurred to him that while he may be protecting him from the clan, he might end up hurting him in the process.

"Renji," He said simply, the apology clear in his eyes.

"'S okay. Hey... Do we have to go back right away?" Renji said carefully, averting his gaze as Byakuya looked at him questioningly.

"I suppose we do not. Why?"

"...I just haven't seen a lot of you lately, thought we could do something, y'know?" He put forward nervously. Byakuya understood his nervousness Renji expected him to draw into himself, like he always did, especially in difficult situations. But he had already made up his mind a few moments ago that he would involve Renji more he wouldn't let him down.

"Did you have something in mind?"

****

The temperature in Renji's small bedroom, part of his quarters at the barracks, was sky high, a mix of expired air and perspiration lying heavy in the atmosphere.

Renji pushed himself against Byakuya until his Taichou was back-straight against the wall, and leaned in for a heated, rough, passionate kiss, and revelled in the feeling of Byakuya's needy tongue answering, both of them fighting for domination but neither quite winning.

They broke of and Byakuya gasped for air, and reached down to pull at Renji's obi, determined to get rid of the cumbersome hakama. He felt awkward and exposed when he was fully naked and Renji still closed, and sought to fix that immediately. Renji gasped as the thing came loose and Byakuya arched forward, pressing his cock against the inside of his fukutaichou's thigh, and vice-versa. He had never wanted anyone more that he wanted Renji right now it wasn't just lust, it was a need to be close to the other, to show him his feelings.

"Taichou," Renji breathed against the older shinigami's neck, both their bodies already covered in a thin sheet of sweat that Byakuya found so erotic looking on Renji. His hair was damp with it both of their hair was, and Renji's fell all around him, totally immersing him in his presence.

Byakuya reached up his hands, entangling his fingers in the wonderful red locks. Renji groaned as Byakuya massaged his scalp sensually, and the noise brought Byakuya's need higher. He pulled Renji's face forward for another biting kiss, bruising the lips, then began trailing his tongue down Renji's neck, to his collarbone, his nipples as he sucked on one and kneaded the other with his thumb, and further down his abdomen as he bent on his hunkers, his movements fast and passionate.

Once on his knees, he didn't even wait for Renji's permission before grabbing each thigh and rolling his tongue around the head of the younger's cock. Renji gasped voicelessly and his knees shook as Byakuya continued his ministrations, trailing saliva up and down the sensitive skin and then engulfing as much as he could in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard.

"Ngah! Taichou!" Renji exclaimed breathlessly, shaking more with the sensation as Byakuya bobbed back and forth against him. When it got to the stage that Renji began bucking his hips in time with him, he pulled away and stood again. The very second, Renji reached out and kissed him hard, fast, then slower, lovingly.

"Byakuya," he whispered as he pulled away. "I want to ask you something..."

"Anything." Byakuya answered, rolling his hands through Renji's scalp again.

"This time... This time, let me take you... Please..."

Byakuya didn't answer immediately. He continued his revolving motions on the back of Renji's head as he wrapped the hair around his index finger. In all the time they had been together, Byakuya had been unable to bring himself to let Renji top. But today... Today he felt different. He wanted Renji to be a part of his life as much as possible, and whatever that took he would do it. Even if one day it came to saying such words aloud.

"Yes." He answered finally and watched as a glorious grin spread across Renji's flushed, sweaty face. "Now hurry, before I change my mind... I don't like waiting..." He whispered into Renji's shoulder.

"Of course," Renji answered hurriedly, and put a hand on either one of Byakuya's shoulders to push gently, lowering them both to the floor, Byakuya on his back staring up at Renji as he leaned his body over him, stretching forward to get something out of a cabinet somewhere above Byakuya's head.

Byakuya reached up and ran his hands over Renji's abdomen; traced the lines of the toned muscles lovingly, with patience he couldn't believe he possessed. He wanted to grab the other man's hips, swing him to the floor and ravenously take him there and then. But it was Renji, and he would not do that. He would savour this important moment.

Renji, having found the tube of oil he had been searching for, drew level over Byakuya and looked down at him to see a small but genuine smile lighting his features. He smiled back.

"Why're ya smiling?" He mumbled, panting.

Byakuya laid one of his hands on the side of Renji's face. "I love you, Renji." He whispered. He wasn't normally this outwardly affectionate, but right now he felt this needed to be said. Renji's smile however, changed. It didn't fall, it just became softer.

"I love you too."

Byakuya nodded, and tugged on Renji's hair, signalling him to continue. Renji took the hint, kissed Byakuya quickly, then, sitting back on his knees over Byakuya, clicked open the bottle of oil and proceeded to slick his fingers while Byakuya watched.

When Renji finally leaned over and lowered his arm, it was much more tender and trusting than Byakuya had thought it would be. Renji never broke eye contact with him, and pressed tentatively at his entrance seeking permission before he eventually penetrated.

It was the eye contact that did it most for Byakuya as Renji worked. He barely noticed when the second finger went in, as he had totally lost himself in his lovers eyes; he made a mental note to definitely let Renji do this more often, before the third finger went in and he began to concentrate again.

His breathing was speeding up, and so was Renji's. Quickly, with slightly shaking hands, Renji reached for the bottle of oil again and Byakuya let out a small, needy sound as Renji coated his cock thoroughly. Renji grinned at the noise and leaned over him again.

"Are you ready?" He breathed.

Byakuya nodded and twisted his arms around Renji's neck, pulling their chests close together. His sudden want for the contact increased as Renji pushed in, slowly past the ring of muscle, until after a few moments he had almost completely disappeared inside his Taichou. They both paused for a moment, breathing heavily into each others neck. Byakuya could tell that Renji was just about holding himself back, so as soon as he felt ready, he moved his hips upwards against Renji.

"Ahh," Renji moaned at the movement and, craving more, slowly pulled himself almost the whole way out, before pushing in slowly again.

"Nnn, Renji," Byakuya almost gasped. "Don't be... afraid... Move..."

That was all Renji needed at this stage. His pace increased as he repeatedly thrust into the nobleman, skin slapping against skin, the two of them moaning almost in unison each time Renji thrust right in, hitting that spot deep inside Byakuya causing him to give out a pitiful, high pitched gasp. He was far too engrossed in the moment to care right then, however.

Renji's movements became more like that of an animal, as he did when he was getting close. They kissed, exchanged touches, rubbing against erect nipples and nibbling soft, flushed skin here and there. Byakuya arched himself into Renji, who in turn moaned louder again and wrapped an arm around his Taichou's back, gasping raggedly.

"Ah, Taichou-" He mumbled suddenly, before finally letting out a long, drawn out and throaty hiss as he reached his climax, spilling himself to his horror, into Byakuya. He rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder, shuddering, as he tried to bring himself back from the white pleasure moving through every part of him.

After a few minutes, he lifted himself again and frowned as Byakuya moaned at the contact. Looking down, he realised that in the heat of passion, he had more or less forgotten about the older shinigami, who was currently spread before him with his eyes closed and head thrown back slightly. A large grin spread across his face as an idea came to him, and he pulled out, sliding himself down Byakuya's body until he was eye level with his throbbing cock.

Byakuya's eyes shot open and he sat up to watch as Renji took first the head, then slowly began to take the rest, bobbing slightly until eventually he got to what he was aiming for he was deep throating the other man, groaning against his swollen sex. Byakuya gasped repeatedly each time Renji moved, each time the pleasure built up inside him more and more, until eventually-

"Renji!" He called out breathlessly as he reached his own release, sighing and gasping audibly as he realized Renji was swallowing the whole lot while still holding his cock tight in the crevasse of his mouth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and he tried his best to keep his eyes open and his head up, to watch as he rode out the last of his climax.

When Renji was finished, and finally released him, he landed with a thud against the floor and closed his eyes, still breathing hard. He felt Renji move up to lie beside him, and turned into the touch as Renji wrapped an arm around his chest and a leg around one of his own.

He opened his eyes, and found himself staring straight into Renji's. They were unlike he had seen them before today, so full of satisfaction, trust... and love...

"We're a bit late for lunch," Renji mumbled as he leaned in a planted a soft, affectionate kiss on the corner of Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya let his eyes drift closed. It was moments like these that made it all worth it, he thought to himself.

****

Snow was falling in the streets of Seireitei. Byakuya ignored it as it settled on his shoulders, in his hair and dampened his feet. He used shunpo again to speed his progress, and soon was standing right in front of the entrance for the fourth division.

He charged in immediately. Squad members said something to him; he didn't hear. A few of them reached out there arms, telling him he had to speak to Unohana-Taichou before he progressed further. He ignored this.

He charged through another set of doors, and this time he found Rukia, face tear-stained, held in the arms of Koji, who looked at him seriously and then to a bed being wheeled up the corridor towards them.

Byakuya also charged past Rukia and Koji.

"Kuchiki-Taichou...." Unohana began as she noticed him approaching. Seeing his expression, she leaned to the side a little to allow him a view of the patient. "We must be quick," She warned.

Byakuya stepped forward and his breath caught in his throat. Renji's glorious hair was spread out all around him, acting as some horrific and ineffective cover on the red that already stained the pillow, the sheets, Renji's body... A large, open wound in his chest was visible through his kimono. His right arm seemed broken. There was no sign of Zabimaru.

"...Who has done this to you...?" He whispered, tears in his eyes for the first time in fifty years.

* * *

**Please?**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
